The Sequel to The Roses
by TwirlWriter
Summary: The title says all it the sequel to my other story The Roses. So if you haven't read it this won't make any since.


Title: The Sequel to The Roses (I couldn't think of a title) Rateing-pg-13 just to be safe Summery-Read the title its the sequel to the Roses so if you haven't read that this will not make any since. AN OK I got such good feedback on The Roses I deiced to go ahead and do a sequel. Thanks to Kate my beta cause without her my stories would be unreadable!  
  
Chloe and Lex had been together for nearly four months now, without anyone finding out about their relationship. Chloe had covered up the hole "roses"  
  
thing by saying that whom ever the secret admire had been, stopped and that she never found out who it was.  
  
Pete and Clark had been relived by this news and no one bought it up. The only person that did find out Lex and Chloe were now together was Lana. Who, Chloe later discovered, confronted Lex about the phone call to the flower shop.  
  
She had helped Lex pull of the meeting with Chloe in the Torch by keeping Chloe at the Talon and showing Lex were to put the candles up. Chloe was glad to have someone to talk to about Lex. She had never had any girl friends before and it was nice to have someone who understood girl stuff.  
  
****  
  
Then one Saturday morning Chloe and Lex thought their cover was blown.  
  
Lex sat up in bed and smiled down at the blond reported snuggled up against  
  
him.  
  
"Chloe," he said softly "come on you have to get up now. I have a few things to finish up in my office and then we can go to the city for the day like you wanted."  
  
"Hmmm, in a little bit," was the sleepily reply.  
  
"Just come down soon. I'll make sure there's coffee and a copy of the Daily  
  
Planet out for you when you do." Lex told her while getting dressed.  
  
"I'll be down soon just give me a few minuets." Chloe said, then promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Lex just stood there for a moment watching his girlfriend with a smile on his face. A 'few minutes' turned into forty-five. Lex was half way done with his work when Chloe walked into his office dressed in a pair of pajamas pants and one of Lex's dress shirts. She smiled at him then plopped down in a leather  
  
chair with her coffee and paper.  
  
"Remind me to get some more dress shirts while we're out today." Lex said to Chloe with a smile on his face.  
  
"I can't help it! No wonder they are so expressive, their comfy and they smell like you." Chloe told him as she snuggle into the her chair. Before Lex could reply the door to his office opened. In walked none other than Clark Kent.  
  
"Hey Lex I wanted to talk----" he faded off when he saw Chloe.  
  
"Chloe what are you doing here?" Chloe's mind raced, she said the first thing that came to her mind,  
  
"I um, I was here last night talking to Lex and like an idiot I fell asleep and Lex didn't wake me up so I ended up staying."  
  
"Well, I did not wish to lose any important limbs by waking you." Lex said smirking and thanking whom ever was up there that Chloe could think fast.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, um Lex can I come by later to talk to you?" Clark asked.  
  
"Do you think you could make it tomorrow? I need to go into the city today." Lex told his friend.  
  
"Yeah sure, Chloe do you want a ride home?" Clark asked, turning to Chloe.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll stay a little longer I have some more questions to ask Lex." Chloe said smiling.  
  
"OK bye Lex, bye Chloe." Clark said walking out of the room.  
  
"Good bye Clark." Lex said.  
  
As soon as the doors where shut both Chloe and Lex let out a huge sigh of relief. Then they both turned to look at one another and started laughing.  
  
"Clark surly lives up to his nick name 'man of steal' as in densest." Chloe  
  
said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"He can be quite clueless at times, and I'm glad he's trusting on what ever you and I say or I may have been thrown across the room." Lex said getting up.  
  
"I don't think Clark would throw you across a room. He might go into shock but he would not have been violent. Now Peter on the other hand might get a little to upset, oh and my dad, and Mr. Kent and maybe...." Chloe couldn't finish, the look on Lex's face was to funny, she began laughing again.  
  
"I don't think the thought of most of the men in your life trying to do me harm is very funny." Lex told her giving with a mock glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not funny, I'll stop now." Chloe told him, pulling him into a hug and giving him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Come on lets get ready, we can be in the city by lunch time and I'll even take you shopping" Lex told her as they went to finish getting ready.  
  
"Hmm a Luther shopping? Don't you have people to do that for you?" Chloe asked smiling playfully.  
  
"Yes we do, and if you would rather have them shop for you we could always go to a board meeting or we could stay here and let me do paper work all day--- " Lex said.  
  
"Let's go rich boy." Chloe said laughing. 


End file.
